Sibling Love!
by candyland7
Summary: Pretty much this story is about Nico, Percy, and Thalia's sibling love for each other. It goes from nightmares to movies. I've always imagined that they all have a sibling love for each other. They are like a family! Might have more chapters, but only if more ideas come to mind. Rated T just in case. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I know I should be updating my other stories, but this just came to mind.**

**Nico: Great, just great.**

**Percy: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because I want you to be.**

**Thalia: Okay then, I'll take that.**

**Me: I don't know why you are here Thalia; you aren't even in this story.**

**Percy: Wait, so Thalia can leave?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Thalia: Oh, in that case. See ya! *Leaves***

**Nico: That's unfair.**

**Me: Is life fair?**

**Nico:…**

**Me: Thought so.**

**Percy: You just got burned Nico!**

**Me: And you, Percy, are going to do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Styx, candyland7 own nothing, but her story plot and OC's (if they come in).**

**Me: Read please! FYI though I have read HOH this is not Perico, I believe that they have a more brotherly love then romantic. This is why this story is a brotherly fic.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nico woke up to someone shaking him. He felt wetness on his cheeks and realized, with a shock, that he was crying. The person gave him a hug.

"You okay Nic's?" Percy asked.

Nico didn't answer, afraid that if he opened his mouth it would come out as a sob.

"Nico?" Percy asked.

Nico sobbed into Percy's chest, unable to hold it in anymore. Percy took it as a 'No' Nico was not alright. Percy started rocking Nico slightly, having done it before. Waiting for the sobs to subside, Percy decided to ask Nico about it. Slowly, but surely, Nico's subs subsided.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Nightmare," Nico mumbled.

Percy sighed, having his own nightmares recently.

"Well that sucks. Want to talk about it?" Percy questioned.

Nico didn't know whether or not it would help, and the ebbing headache definitely wasn't helping. Nico nodded, but hadn't started talking yet. Percy tightened his grip on his little cousin.

"Nico, Percy where are you guys?" someone asked.

Percy looked at Nico for a second before responding, "We're in here."

The door opened and in came a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a Death to Barbie shirt. **(A/N I lied, Thalia is in this!) **She took one look at them and looked at Percy.

"What happened?" Thalia asked sitting down on the other side of Nico.

"Shouldn't you be with the Hunters?" Percy asked.

"No, we get a few weeks break. Now answer my question."  
"Nightmare."

A look of understanding came across Thalia's face. She gave Nico a small squeeze on the arm.

"What was it?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know yet," Percy said.

"Bianca," Nico mumbled burying himself deeper under the covers.

Percy and Thalia exchanged glances. Nightmares were common, especially for the few that went through Tartarus, but it was worse for Nico. Having lost his only family.

"Nico," Percy had no clue where he was going with this, "You can always talk to us, and you know that."

"Death Breath, what Kelp Head is trying to say is you can come to us about anything," Thalia said shooting Percy a look.

He shrugged in response and Nico slowly came out from under the blankets. They were surprised how vulnerable he looked and realized that Nico was still a kid. He was forced to come out of his childhood when Bianca died. Nico's eyes were red and there were a few stray tears on his cheeks. Percy wiped them away.

"Hey, Nico it's okay. You have us," Percy told him.

"I know," Nico mumbled.

"And don't ever think you don't," Thalia said punching his shoulder lightly.

"Wow Pinecone Face, way to be sentimental," Percy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You should know by now that I am not a sentimental person."

Nico watched his cousins, and had to stifle his laughter. Percy winked at Thalia, who understood immediately. Thalia grinned and they both started tickling Nico. He wriggled around trying to get away from his cousins. Nico started laughing and soon tears streamed down his face.

"Stop," he laughed, "Thalia! Percy!"

"Wow Death Breath, I didn't know you were ticklish," Thalia replied.

"Stop, please!"

"Nope," Percy said popping the 'P'.

"Percy," Nico whined.

"Nico."

After a lot of laughing, tickling, and complaining, Percy and Thalia finally stopped.

"I got you to smile," Thalia said happily.

"That's a first," Percy replied, "You wanting Death Breath to smile."

Nico glared at his cousins, but he couldn't help to smile. Percy threw a pillow at Nico's face. Nico then threw the pillow at Thalia, who ducked and the pillow hit a lamp causing it to fall on the floor. The children of the Big Three all looked at each other.

"Let's go, before my mom finds out," Percy suggested.

"Yeah," Thalia agreed, "Come on Nicky."

"Don't call me Nicky," Nico grumbled, but got out of bed.

**Time Skip, to Them Walking Around New York**

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, but we are not going to McDonalds," Thalia replied.

"McDonalds' hater."

"Shut up you two, we need to figure out…" Percy got cut off.

The Chimera came out of nowhere, well actually it probably came out of a dark alley way that was to their left, but they hadn't noticed it until afterwards. The Chimera's blood caked mane set Nico on edge, it reminded him of the blood spilled in Tartarus.

"Styx," Percy said pulling out Riptide.

Thalia grabbed her bow and arrows and Nico unsheathed his sword.

"I hate the Chimera," Percy muttered, "Last time it beat me, luckily I was over a river though."

Thalia decided that now was not the time to start a conversation. Nico looked between his cousins and shrugged, deciding that he would talk to them about it later. The Chimera decided to start the fight, by shooting a column of flame at them.

"It's time like these I wish Leo were here," Percy muttered pulling Nico out of the way.

"Thanks Percy," Nico mumbled.

"Remember to watch out about the tail."

Thalia shot an arrow at the Chimera, but he burnt it before it could reach him.

"Thalia!" Percy shouted, "Get somewhere high, and shot from there!"

Thalia nodded and climbed up a service latter. Nico shadow traveled closer to the Chimera, and completely forgetting about the tail he tried to stab the monster. Tried being the keyword here.

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico only realized what Percy was warning him a second before it happened, the snakes fangs sunk into his arm and released a deadly poison into his blood stream. Nico's breathing slowed and he heard Percy and Thalia cry out. Percy charged at the monster and cut off its tail. Nico felt the snake become limp and Percy gently unhooked the snake's fangs from Nico's arm. Thalia finished off the monster and ran over.

"Oh gods, Nico stay awake," Thalia ordered in a shaky voice, "Do we have nectar or ambrosia?"  
"No," Percy answered his voice also shaking.

"Didn't you fight the Chimera?"  
Percy nodded, "And got bite by the snake."  
"How did you survive?"

Thalia looked like she was going to lose it. Percy felt the same, but forced himself to stay calm.

"I jumped off the St. Louis Arch into the Mississippi River," Percy answered.

Thalia came close to tears, Percy sighed and looked at her.

"I have an idea, but you are going to hate it," Percy said.

"Anything," Thalia replied.

"Bob or Apollo?"

"Isn't Bob in Tartarus?"

"Yeah, Apollo it is then. And you are getting him."

Percy put Nico on his lap, Nico whimpered in pain.

"Nico stay in there, Thalia go!" Percy ordered.

"Percy, I can't," Thalia broke into tears.

"We'll go together then."  
Percy got up and picked Nico up bridal style. Thalia looked shocked and she wiped away tears. Nico cried out and Thalia flinched.

"Come on," Percy said.

They ran all the way to the Empire State Building. Once they made it into the lobby Thalia threatened the doorman.

"If you don't let us to the six hundredth floor right now, I will kill you," Thalia said.

The doorman gulped and handed her the keycard. They climbed into the elevator and did their best to keep Nico awake. Once the golden elevator doors opened, they ran all the way to the throne room. That really worked in keeping the son of Hades awake.

"Ow," Nico complained.

"Sorry Nico," Percy apologized.

Nico passed out and Percy ran faster. Thalia followed closely behind. Running into the Throne Room all the gods-that were there-turned to us. Apollo seemed to understand the dire situation.

"What happened?" the blonde haired god asked bending down next to Nico.

"Chimera…snake…bite…" Thalia gasped.

Apollo didn't need anything else. He muttered something in Ancient Greek and Nico glowed a bright gold. Once the light died down, Nico sighed in his sleep.

"Thank you Apollo," Thalia sighed.

"Anytime sweetheart," Apollo replied.

Percy glared at Apollo, "Don't call Thalia sweetheart."

Apollo looked shocked and Thalia smiled at Percy.

"We better get back to my Mom's," Percy sighed.

"Come visit soon," Apollo said.

Percy didn't make any promises, but instead he picked up Nico and walked outside. Once they made it to Percy's apartment, Nico was starting to wake up. Percy set Nico on the couch and sighed. Thalia plopped down on the armchair.

"Well, that was very exhilarating," Percy said.

"And really scary," Thalia added.

Percy sat down next to Nico's head, and Thalia started snickering.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Thalia replied.

Nico rolled over in his sleep, and Percy had to shift slightly.

"Thalia," Percy whispered, "Grab a blanket. There in the closet."

Thalia nodded and got up. Not long after she reappeared with a brown soft blanket. Percy took it and put it over Nico's body. Nico snuggled under the blanket. Thalia and Percy snickered slightly.

"Oh my gods, Nico is so cute asleep. Percy do you have a camera?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, in my room," Percy pointed to a room down the hall, "Second room to the right."

Thalia got up, after ruffling Nico's hair; she went to Percy's room. Coming back, she took a bunch of pictures of Nico. Thankfully, he didn't wake up.

"Done," Thalia whispered.

"I'm not taking responsibility for that," Percy replied leaning back.

The door opened and in walked Sally and Paul.

"Percy," Sally started.

She got shushed by Percy and Thalia putting a finger to their lips. Percy pointed towards Nico and Sally smiled.

"Finally," she whispered.

Paul walked in and smiled at the two awake demigods.

"Knowing you two you already took a lot of pictures," Paul accused.

"Thalia did, I was a victim," Percy said holding up his hands.

Sally walked over, "He's so cute asleep."  
Percy chuckled, "Thalia already said that."

"Just be happy he isn't awake," Thalia added.

"I'm going to make a snack," Sally said.

Nico stirred slightly, but fell back asleep. Percy pushed Nico's dark hair back out of his face. Thalia got up to help Sally make a snack. Paul left to help Sally and Thalia, though he's not a good cook. Nico got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Nicky, you okay?" Percy asked.

Percy suddenly remembered earlier that day, when he asked the same question after Nico woke up from a nightmare. Nico looked around confused.  
"What?" Nico asked.

"After you got the snake bite, we took you to Apollo who healed you, and then we came back here," Percy explained.

Now Nico looked more confused then before, Percy sighed.

"I'll have Thalia explain," Percy decided.

"Yeah, Thalia might be able to explain it better," Nico agreed, and then he frowned, "I don't remember much."

"Well, it was the Chimera, you passed out."

"Why's my arm sore?"

Percy looked at Nico, "It could be because that's the arm the Chimera's snake bit you."  
Thalia walked in. She smiled seeing Nico up.

"Well," Thalia started, "Nice to see you up Death Breath. How are you feeling?"

"My arms sore," Nico complained.

Percy ruffled Nico's hair, causing the younger boy to pout.

"Hey," he complained fixing his hair slightly.

"Nico," Percy said, "No matter how much you try, it won't work. Trust me."

"Guys," Sally called from the kitchen, "And Thalia, if you want a snack you better come now!"

Percy looked at his cousins, who returned the look. Percy smiled evilly.

"Race you," Percy laughed before running off.

Nico and Thalia followed close behind. Percy was already sitting at the table eating a blue cookie.

"What's up with blue?" Nico asked sitting down.

Sally and Percy exchanged glance and started laughing. Thalia and Nico looked at each other confused.

"It's a really long story," Percy explained.

Nico grabbed a blue cookie and Thalia stole it from him.

"Hey!" Nico complained.

"Mine now," Thalia replied taking a bite.

Percy gave Nico another cookie and glared at Thalia.

"Don't even think about it," Nico said eating it.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Thalia replied.

Percy ate the rest of his and pulled his cousins into the living room.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" he exclaimed.

"Percy," Thalia said, "Last time we had a movie night…"

Percy covered her mouth. Giving her a look, she nodded.

"Hopefully Nico falls asleep, on his own," Percy whispered.

Percy jerked his hand away from Thalia's mouth.

"Gross! You licked me," Percy exclaimed.

He plopped down on the couch next to Nico, Thalia sat down on Nico's other side.

"So what movie should we watch?" Thalia asked.

"We need popcorn," Percy said jumping up.

He returned a few minutes later with a big bowl. Nico took a handful before Percy even sat down. Thalia got up from the ground where she inserted a movie.

"What movie did you choose?" Percy asked.

"The Hobbit and Unexpected Journey," Thalia said sitting down.

Percy sat down and put an arm around Nico, who punched Thalia. She was hogging the blanket.

"Ow!" Thalia exclaimed, "Okay you can have some."

Soon the blanket was over everyone. Nico had the most, seeing as he was in the middle. No one knew that Sally was taking pictures in the background. Halfway through the movie, Nico fell asleep on Percy. At the end all of them were asleep on the couch. Sally and Paul have a lot of pictures.

**Me: Aww, I had so much fun writing this. There might be more, but only if I get more ideas. It will always be on complete because new chapters will only happen if I get more ideas.**

**Percy: Wait, Thalia was in this. Then why could she leave?**

**Nico: Yeah, it's unfair.**

**Me: The reason you two are in here is one, Percy's my half-brother and two is because I find you adorable Nico. *Pinches his cheeks***

**Nico: *swats my hand* Percy, she scares me.**

**Percy: Me too Nico, me too.**

**Me: Just ask for reviews.**

**Percy and Nico: Please review. She might let us go.**

**Thalia: Thanks.**

**Percy and Nico: Save us Thalia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I've returned, told you it would be random.**

**Percy: So what's this one about?**

**Me: Why would I tell you?**

**Nico: Because you think I'm adorable?**

**Thalia: That sounded more like a question.**

**Me: I agree with Thalia.**

**Percy: Because I'm your half-brother.**

**Me: Then you can do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: But I did it last time!**

**Thalia: Don't complain.**

**Me: Now you are doing it next time.**

**Percy: Great, candyland7 owns nothing. But her OC's if they come in.**

**Me: Thank you Percy, maybe you don't have to do it next time.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nico woke up on soft grass. Last he remembered was trying to shadow travel back to New York and passing out when he came out of the shadows. Sitting up, he looked around and realized that he was completely lost. Sitting on a rotten log, he put his head in his hands and went through all that had happened today. Nico and Percy got in a fight, Nico shadow traveled to Eureka CA, after cooling off he tried to go back to New York, and he passed out after landing in the middle of a clearing. Nico knew that he wouldn't have enough strength to shadow travel to New York. He felt tears stream down his face and wiped them away stubbornly. He would not cry.

Nico heard the 'twang' of an arrow and he jumped nearly a foot in the air. Falling of the log, he looked over to the left. Next to him a silver arrow stuck to the tree.

"Thalia," Nico whispered.

He got up and dusted the dust of his black pants. Thalia came around the corner and, seeing him, stood there in shock. She came forward and slapped him.

"You are so stupid!" she exclaimed, "Percy is worried sick, we all are. You disappeared and didn't contact any of us!"

Thalia's electric blue eyes seemed as though lightning bolts would come out of them. She slapped him again, on the other cheek this time. That's defiantly going to leave a mark.

"We had the gods looking for you, everyone was looking for you! The Roman's, the hunters, even a few unlikely friends! Our mortal parents were looking for you. Even Kara, who hasn't shown up since the last snow day!" Thalia exclaimed.

Nico looked down and wouldn't meet Thalia's eyes. She stopped ranting and came over. Thalia hugged him tightly.

"Just don't do it again," She whispered.

Nico nodded and pulled away.

"So where did you go?" Thalia asked.

"Eureka CA," Nico answered.

"Why?"

"I wanted to get as far away as possible."

"Let's go, we need to get you to camp."  
Nico felt like Thalia was belittling him, he could get to camp by himself.

"Thalia, I can go to camp by myself. Where are we anyways?" Nico asked looking around.

"We are in a forest, just outside of Brooklyn," Thalia said, "And if we find you we are supposed to bring you to camp ourselves."

Nico followed Thalia to the other Hunters that were waiting. Phoebe was glaring at him, making Nico to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Girls, make camp here. I will return after I drop Nico off at camp," Thalia said.

Nico followed Thalia through the woods. On the way he twisted his ankle, scratched up his face, scratched his arms and legs, he tripped over a log, and cut open his knee. Thalia meanwhile didn't get as much as a scratch on her. Turning around, she nearly laughed at how miserable he looked.

"For someone that moves around a lot, I would expect you to be more skilled with walking around," Thalia laughed.

Nico pushed a green branch out of the way, "I usually shadow travel."

"Then why don't you shadow travel us?"

Nico sighed and grabbed Thalia's arm. They disappeared in the shadows and reappeared in front of the Big House. Thalia dragged Nico into the Big House and the first thing that caught Nico's attention was the fish tank. The clear water was moving in a whirlpool fashion.

"Percy?" Nico asked hesitantly.

Percy whirled around. His sea-green eyes just stared into Nico's. Percy walked over and summoned water from the fish tank. He started healing all of Nico's cuts and bruises. Nico shifted slightly, taking weight off his ankle. Percy didn't miss this.

"Ankle?" he asked.

Nico nodded and Percy grabbed some bandages from the desk. After wrapping Nico's ankle, he gathered Nico into a hug.

"Where did you go?" Percy asked.

Thalia laughed, "From what I heard Nico went to Eureka, California and then he ended up in Brooklyn."

"What?"

Nico buried his face in Percy's chest.

"Please don't be mad," Nico begged.

"I'm not mad," Percy promised, "I was worried Nico. Monsters would love to attack you."

"Actually," Thalia butted in, "If the Hunters and I hadn't gotten there Nico probably would have been attacked. A Cyclops was sneaking up on him."

Nico hadn't known this and he shivered involuntarily. Percy and Nico sat down on the couch. Nico curled up next to Percy.

"I'll see you guys later, I've got to get back to my Hunters," Thalia excused herself.

She gave them each a hug and ran out of the Big House. Percy and Nico were left alone in an awkward silence.

**Me: Done! There might be more, I have a few ideas.**

**Percy: I hate awkward silences.**

**Nico: I'm fine with them.**

**Thalia: Well you're emo!**

**Nico: I am not!**

**Thalia: Is to!**

**Nico: Is not!**

**Thalia: Is to!**

**Nico: Is not!  
Thalia: To!**

**Nico: Not!  
Thalia: Not!  
Nico: To! Styx.**

**Thalia: Ha! You admitted it!**

**Nico: I didn't! You tricked me!**

**Me: Stop! No more fighting or else I am locking you guys in the same room!**

**Percy: She's serious.**

**Me: Now Thalia, ask for reviews!**

**Thalia: Why can't Nico.**

**Me: He's cute! *ruffle's Nico's hair***

**Nico: *pouts and tries to fix it* Thalia just do it.**

**Thalia: Fine, please review. I really just want to get away from the emo!**

**Nico: I am not emo!  
Thalia: Are too!**

**Nico: Are not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Finally, they stopped fighting. Now I can do the next chapter.**

**Percy: The only reason they stopped fighting is because you put duct tape on their mouths.**

**Me: *shrugs* At least they're quiet.**

**Thalia: Hmm**

**Nico: *struggles and ends up falling out of chair***

**Me: Percy go help Nico. Are you guys done fighting now?**

**Nico: *nods eagerly***

**Thalia: *shrugs then nods***

**Me: Good! *rips duct tape off their mouth***

**Thalia: OWW**

**Nico: *Yelps in pain* Ow!**

**Percy: *laughs* **

**Me: Percy do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Fine, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's…if they show up, which doesn't seem likely.**

**Me: True, oh well.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nico shadow traveled into Percy's apartment with a message from Thalia. When he appeared Percy jumped up startled. Upon seeing Nico his expression grew worried. Nico was a sickly pale color, he was sweating, and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"You okay Nico?" Percy asked, "You should lie down, you don't look to good."

"Message from Thalia," was all Nico managed before he passed out.

Percy was ready for this and caught Nico. Lying Nico down on the couch, he grabbed a soft brown blanket and a black pillow. Putting the pillow underneath Nico's head, Percy tucked Nico in. He wondered what Nico meant about a message from Thalia. Why didn't she just IM him?

"Gods, I should just IM her," Percy realized.

Sally and Paul walked in the room from their bedroom. Upon seeing Nico, Sally walked over.

"What's going on?" Sally asked.

"Nico's sick," Percy replied, "I'll take care of him, go on to your dinner."

Sally looked unconvinced, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, if needed I'll IM Chiron or Thalia."

"Isn't Thalia with the Hunters?"

"She sent a message with Nico, but he passed out before he could tell me."

Sally sighed and nodded, "Fine, looks like you have everything under control."

Paul and Sally left Percy and Nico alone. Putting his hand on Nico's forehead, Nico had a really high fever. Percy sighed and created a rainbow, he threw a coin in.

"Oh, Iris goddess of rainbows please accept my offering. Thalia Grace at the Hunter's of Artemis Camp," Percy asked.

A voice came from the rainbow, "There is no Thalia Grace at the Hunter's Camp."

Percy looked really confused, "Central Park maybe?"

This time the rainbow shimmered and a punk girl with a death to Barbie T-shirt and black boots.

"Thalia?" Percy asked.

Thalia jumped up and looked around. She saw the rainbow and grinned. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you with the Hunters?" Percy asked.

"Umm, I got kicked out for hanging out to much with you guys and for taking Nico to camp when I found him," Thalia explained.

Nico whimpered slightly and Percy turned to the young boy for a moment before looking back at Thalia.

"Nico's sick, I need your help," Percy admitted.

"Need any supplies?" Thalia asked getting up.

"Medicine for a fever and some soup. That's about it."

"Thermometer?"

"That too."

Thalia nodded and swiped her hand through the mist. Percy got up and filled up a blue bowl of water and grabbed a white washcloth. He got the washcloth wet and put it on Nico's forehead, hoping to bring down the fever.

"Hurry up Thal's," Percy mumbled.

Nico shifted slightly, almost causing the wash cloth to fall off. Percy fixed it and unconsciously kept checking the door. When it finally opened Percy jumped up. Thalia came in her face so pale that her freckles stood out.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Jason," Thalia replied setting down the grocery bags.

"What did he do?"

"We ran into each other outside of the store and when I told him that I was coming here he decided to fly me."

"Ah, so what did you get?"

Thalia laughed, "I asked an employee what I should get and he gave me a bunch of things."

Percy and Thalia went through the bags they found: a thermometer, fish oil, fever medicine, soup, saltine crackers, and a few other things. Nico woke up and groaned, he didn't feel too good. He felt bile rise up. Apparently Percy realized it too since he handed Nico a trash can. Which just so happened to be next to him. Nico threw up his stomach, and leaned back when he was done. Thalia pretended to gag.

"Gross Nico, I didn't need to say that," Thalia replied.

"Then don't watch," Nico replied.

"Be quiet you two," Percy said, "Okay, Thalia give Nico the medicine. I'm going to go make the soup."

Percy went to the kitchen with the chicken noodle soup and left Thalia and Nico alone. He was just about to put the soup in the pot when Thalia shouted something.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed, "Get in here!"  
Percy walked into the living room to see Nico turning blue.

"He won't swallow the medicine and refuses to," Thalia exclaimed.

"Nico swallow the medicine, it will taste worse if you keep it there," Percy ordered.

Nico shook his head and Thalia growled. Percy grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him. Kneeling down next to Nico, Percy covered his mouth and nose. Making it that Nico has to swallow it.

"Swallow," Percy ordered.

Nico gave Percy a reproachful look.

"It tastes disgusting," Nico complained.

"Yes, but you were turning blue," Percy replied.

Nico pouted and didn't respond. Not having any response to that. Thalia sighed and sat down.

"You're lucky you're sick," Thalia warned.

"Stop, now Nico next time Thalia gives you medicine…take it," Percy sighed going back to the kitchen.

***Time skip to End of Day***

Nico had fallen asleep a long time ago and his fever was going down. Thalia was sitting on the armchair and Percy was sitting on the floor next to Nico, who was still on the couch.

"Well, at least Nico is getting better," Percy said.

Thalia gave a small laugh, "I'm never doing it again. I remember one time that Jason got the measles. Worst few weeks of my life."

"You know, you really need to tell me some of these stories sometime. With everyone else."

Thalia full on laughed this time, "Jason would be so embarrassed."

Nico shook his head and slowly sat up. Thalia looked up and looked at Nico.

"How you feeling Death Breath?" Thalia asked.

Nico groaned, "Like someone hit me in the head with an anvil."

Percy chuckled, "I've felt worse."

Nico leaned back on the pillow and fell back asleep. Slowly Thalia fell asleep; Percy put a blanket on her and grabbed one for him. They all fell asleep.

***Time Skip to when Sally and Paul get home***

Sally and Paul walked in to see three sick demigods. Percy smiled slightly at his mom, who raised an eyebrow at him. Paul and Sally exchanged glances and sighed.

"Did Nico get you guys sick?" Sally asked.

"Yep, thanks a lot Nicky," Thalia said.

"Stop calling me Nicky," Nico begged putting the pillow on his head.

"I'll go get the fever medicine," Paul said grabbing his keys.

**Me: This was fun, I hadn't planned the ending.**

**Nico: I hate being sick.**

**Thalia: I think we all do.**

**Me: Be quiet, I really don't want to use all my duct tape on you two.**

**Percy: Have them ask for reviews!**

**Me: Good idea, thank you Percy!**

**Percy: You're welcome.**

**Thalia and Nico: Percy!**

**Percy: Bye guys!**

**Me: Do it Thalia, Nico.**

**Thalia and Nico: *gulps*please review! Or else candyland7 will keep us here forever.**

**Me: You got that right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I got reviews and the perfect Thanksgiving special!**

**Percy: Now I'm worried.**

**Thalia: Us too Perce us too.**

**Nico: Help!**

**Me: It's got nothing evil…**

**Thalia: How come I have a hard time believing that?**

**Nico: Because it always has something evil!**

**Me: Not always, last time you were only sick…**

**Percy: But we all got sick at the end.**

**Thalia: True dat.**

**Nico: Why is it always true dat and not true that?**

**Me: Why are you looking at me?**

**Percy: Because Nico looks at the person to his right, you are on his right.**

**Nico: I do?**

**Thalia: Yeppers.**

**Me: What's the point of this?**

**Percy: I don't know…**

**Me: Nico, do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Why me?**

**Me: You are on my left…**

**Nico: Oh that makes sense.**

**Percy: No it really doesn't.**

**Nico: Candyland7 owns nothing, but story line and the OC that comes in.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy shook Nico, trying to wake him up. Nico woke up, almost punching Percy, and squinted at the clock before glaring at his cousin.

"Why did you wake me?" Nico hissed, "It's three in the morning!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "We're making thanksgiving breakfast. Also Annabeth's coming over."

"It's Thanksgiving?"

Percy face palmed, "Yes Nicky its thanksgiving, now help me wake up Thalia."

"She's going to kill you."

Nico and Percy crept into the girls' room, seeing as Tiana has finally decided to make an appearance, and walked over to Thalia's bed. Nico covered Thalia's mouth and Percy dropped a bubble of water on Thalia, making both the son of Hades and daughter of Zeus soaking wet. Thalia successfully shocked Nico, but completely missed Percy. Percy put a finger to his lips and pointed to a lump on the other bed with messy curly raven black hair.

"You're going to wake up Tiana," Percy hissed.

"Percy, it's like midnight. Why did you wake me up?" Thalia asked.

"Actually it's three in the morning, and we are making thanksgiving breakfast."

Thalia looked at Percy with her electric blue eyes. Nico decided to make a stupid and totally ten year old Nico like comment.

"Why can you only see people's eyes in the dark? It's really weird and kinda freaky," Nico said, "And I hate the dark."

Thalia gave Nico a confused look, "You're scared of the dark? That's… weird."

"Says you," Percy replied.

"Yeah… it's a long story," Nico sighed.

"I'm already awake so I'll help. Do you have coffee?" Thalia asked getting up.

"Yeah, come on," Percy said walking into the kitchen.

Turning on the light, Nico and the others were nearly blinded. Squinting their eyes, they let their eyes adjust before grabbing what they needed. Thalia grabbed the big bowl, Percy grabbed the ingredients, and Nico grabbed random utensils. They all stiffened when they heard a voice.

"What are you guys doing, at three in the morning?" a girl asked.

Turning around, they saw Tiana. Her sea-green eyes bored into each of theirs. They all relaxed seeing as it was only Percy's younger sister, also a daughter of Poseidon and Sally.

"We're making Thanksgiving breakfast. Go back to sleep," Percy whispered.

Tiana shook her head and Nico stifled a laugh. She was really stubborn and didn't talk much, she was pretty quiet. Thalia and Percy exchanged glances and sighed, they wouldn't be able to get rid of her.

"Fine, you can help if you want," Percy relented.

Tiana immediately went to the fridge and grabbed bacon. Turning on the stove, she started to bake the bacon. Percy went to the mixer and started mixing the ingredients.

Sadly though he turned it on to high and batter went everywhere. The children of the big three, except Tiana who ignored them, shrieked and slipped on the wet batter. They fell to the ground and the bowl fell on top of Percy. Nico laughed, but made sure to keep quiet.

Thalia helped take off the bowl and they saw a batter covered, pouting Percy. She took a bit off batter off of Percy's face on her finger, and licked it.

"Hmm, not bad, a little bit wet though," Thalia said holding back laughter.

"I'm not a cook, that's Tiana," Percy replied.

"Then why didn't you wake her up?" Nico asked trying, and failing, to get up.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to face her wrath."

Nico finally managed to get up, but took a step and fell down again, this time the milk tipped over and poured all over the poor son of Hades. Thalia looked at the two boys and decided to show them how it's done. She got up and slipped on the milk. Falling down the flour poured all over the daughter of Zeus. Thalia coughed white powdery substance.

"Aren't Jason and Hazel coming over as well?" Thalia asked.

"This was a disaster," Percy said, "And yes, they are."

The door opened to the kitchen and Sally stopped in shock to see the kitchen. Batter and milk was dripping off the counter, batter, milk, and flour was all over the floor. Percy was covered in batter and wearing a bowl like a hat, Nico was dripping milk, and Thalia looked like a white ghost. Tiana was putting the bacon on a plate and turned around to see her mom in a pink bathrobe.

"Surprise," Percy tried.

"You guys are cleaning this up," Sally said, "And I will make breakfast."

"Yeah, that's probably best," Thalia agreed.

"Now clean up."

**Me: That was fun.  
Nico: I don't like wearing milk.**

**Percy: At least you didn't have batter!**

**Thalia: I had dry flour!**

**Me: Are you guys fighting about who was the messiest, because if so it's Percy.**

**Percy: Ha, please review, then we can get cleaned up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back! I had fun with this one… or I will.**

**Percy: Are you worried yet Nico?**

**Nico: I've been worried since she first started.**

**Me: Thalia?**

**Thalia: What? Oh no, I was drinking hot chocolate.**

**Me: Give me that.**

***Takes hot chocolate from Thalia and puts it on the table***

**Thalia: NOOO MY HOT CHOCOLATE!**

**Percy: I worry about her sanity.**

**Nico: Thalia? Yeah…**

**Me: Something is wrong with that girl.**

**Nico: I think that about you every day.**

**Me: Nico! I thought you liked me.**

**Percy: Oh no, she trapped you Nico.**

**Nico: I… why did you do this to me!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer Nico, or else.**

**Nico: candyland7 own nothing but her OC's… please don't kill me!**

**Me: My OC's probably won't show up often… I'm kinda trying to keep this only Thalia, Percy, and Nico.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nico couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried. He was terrified of the nightmares that would happen once he closed his eyes. Hugging his zombie teddy bear closer to him, Nico stared at the dark wall. Sure, he was terrified of the dark, but he was more worried and scared of the nightmares.

"Nico?" Percy asked rubbing his eyes, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Nico responded.

He was startled by the sound of his voice. It hadn't even convinced him. Percy sat up more and turned on the light. Nico was blinded by the sudden light. Covering his eyes, Nico tried to block it out.

"I don't believe you," Percy replied.

Percy got out of bed and sat down next to Nico.

"I'm scared," Nico admitted.

"Of what?" Percy asked giving Nico a startled look.

Nico hardly ever admitted he was scared and hearing it come out so bluntly Percy was surprised. He put an arm around his little cousin and pulled him close. Nico buried his face in Percy.

"Nightmares," Nico mumbled.

"Ah," Percy said.

Percy had an idea; his mom used it when he was younger. He just wondered if it would help Nico.

"I'll be back in a second," Percy promised getting up.

Nico nodded and Percy went out into the hallway. He grabbed a candle and a few matches. He would put them back later. Going back in the room, Percy lite the candle and put it on the nightstand next to Nico. Nico watched the flickering of the light for a while.

"My mom used this when I was younger to help me sleep. It acts like a dream catcher, it will keep the nightmares away," Percy explained sitting down next to Nico.

Nico nodded tiredly and drifted off. After Percy was positive that Nico was asleep he went back to his bed and turned off the light. Percy drifted off and he woke up a few hours later, not sure exactly what woke him up. The light from the candle was still then and Percy noticed Nico gripping his pillow as though it was a life line. Percy didn't turn on the light, seeing as the candle let of some, and shook Nico.

"Wake up," Percy hissed trying not to wake up Thalia in the next room.

Unfortunately, Thalia woke up and came in at the same time Nico woke up. He burst into tears and started shaking. Percy pulled Nico onto his lap and tried to console the young Son of Hades. Thalia raises an eyebrow and comes over. Nico mumbles things that they can't hear until Percy catches torture.

"Torture? Who did they torture?" Percy asked.

Nico buried his face in Percy's shoulder to avoid answering.

"Nico," Percy said.

"Me," Nico mumbled hoping not to be heard.

Unfortunately Percy and Thalia heard. Percy tightened his grip on his cousin, causing Nico to squirm. Thalia took a breath to calm her temper. They both meet each other's eyes and nod.

"Nico," Percy said gently, "We're going to take of your shirt for a moment, just to see how bad it was."

Nico nods, shaking, and Percy gently takes off Nico's black PJ shirt. On his back Nico had words written, slashes, and a few bruises. Thalia covers her mouth with one hand and gently touches a word that reads, _Scum_. Nico flinches, but doesn't draw away. Percy helps Nico put his shirt back on once Thalia draws back her hand. Nico was still shaking, but Percy comforts him with Thalia's help.

"Shh," Thalia said, "Just go back to sleep, we'll stay with you."

After around a hour, Nico finally drifted off on Percy. Thalia leaned back on Nico's bed, sighing.

"We have school tomorrow," Thalia groaned.  
"Knowing you, you're going to ditch again," Percy replied turning to the daughter of Zeus.

"You know me to well… you're going to be tired tomorrow as will Nico."

Percy looks down at the son of Hades, his pale face looks peaceful and he has a small smile. Thalia leaned over Percy and giggled at Nico's face. Percy gently set down Nico on the bed and tucked him in.

"I'll stay with him for now," Thalia decided, "You're next Jackson."

"I know that Grace," Percy replied.

"Just telling you."

Percy got in bed and later was woken up by Thalia. Nico was still asleep, but it was Percy's turn to watch over him. Thalia goes to Percy's bed and curls up there, to tired to go back to hers. Nico rolls over in his sleep and grips his teddy bear closer. Percy watches Nico until he dozes off. Thalia shakes Percy awake, glaring at him with his electric blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired," Percy replied.

"Stay awake, Nico might wake up," Thalia reminded me.

"I know, I know."

Thalia went back to bed and Percy watched Nico. He didn't wake up at all, he was still in the position he was when Percy dozed off. Percy tried to fight the overwhelming tiredness, but he fell asleep his head on Nico's bed. Thalia woke up and decided not to wake up Percy, it was a first and she felt that they both needed sleep. She sat on Nico's bed, but ended up falling asleep herself. Thalia was on the left of Nico and Percy was on the right. Percy had an arm protectively around Nico and Thalia had taken Nico's teddy bear. Shh, she'll kill me if she finds out I told you. Nico had his thumb in his mouth. Sally walked in, to wake them up.

"Aww, Paul. Get the camera," Sally called.

Paul walked in, a digital camera in hand. Seeing the Big Three kids he understood.

"Here, you sure they won't wake up?" Paul asked.

"Positive, they could sleep through a bomb," Sally replied taking pictures.

Once she was done, she gave the camera to Paul. He left the room and let Sally wake them up. Hoping that Percy and his cousins wouldn't find out, but he wouldn't be able to look at them again without that picture in his mind.

**Me: This was fun.**

**Nico: I don't suck my thumb!**

**Percy: Nico, you do.**

**Thalia: Yeah, Percy's shown me pictures.**

**Nico: Percy! How could you.**

**Thalia: There was one when you were sucking your teddy bears hand.**

**Nico: I thought I was eating a chicken!**

**Percy: A chicken with fur?**

**Me: It sounds weird when you say it like that.**

**Percy: It sounds weird no matter what.**

**Me: Touché.**

**Nico: Grrrrr.**

**Me: Nico don't Grrrrr, it doesn't suit you.**

**Nico: *Bangs head on table***

**Me: Nico, stop. You don't have any brain cells to spare.**

**Nico: *Throws up hands in air and sits down in a huff on the floor*  
Me: *sings* Temper!**

**Nico: Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: First of all, to the guest that I deleted your review because first of all it was rude and second of all you didn't think it through. Nico would probably be emotionally and physically scarred by that point. He went through Bianca's death, a war, almost getting killed by his own father, seeing his mothers death, going through Tartarus ALONE, getting trapped in a jar and losing hope, dealing with his own feelings, and then imagine what the Giant War will be like for him! Now, once that rant is done, Nico is still upset.**

**Nico: Shut up.**

**Me: Point is made.**

**Percy: Nico, calm down!**

**Nico: *grumbles***

**Thalia: He has a worse temper than I do.**

**Me: Even me.**

**Nico: *Growls***

**Thalia: Calm down Nico.**

**Me: Won't work.**

**Nico: *Glares at Thalia and Me***

**Me: Told you so.**

**Percy: Nico, please calm down.**

**Nico: *Doesn't meet anyone's eyes***

**Percy: Take deep breaths.**

**Nico: *takes a deep breath***

**Percy: Better?**

**Nico: *nods***

**Me: Thalia, can you do the disclaimer. I need to find some Aspirin.**

**Thalia: Sure, candyland7 owns nothing, but her OC's and story plot.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nico was tired of being considered the younger cousin. Technically he was like eighty something, but after the snow storm. Nico was perfectly fine with being the youngest. Even if it meant that his cousins would be over protective of him. Sometimes it was nice to have someone watching over him.

It was a cold December night and all Nico could see was white. If it wasn't for Percy's grip on his arm, he would have been lost from his cousin's a long time ago. He had no clue where Thalia was, but she probably was a little bit ahead, holding onto Percy or something.

"There's a light up ahead, maybe we can stay there tonight," Thalia shouted over the wind.

Her voice was off to his right. Nico was shivering and cold, his two jackets did nothing to keep out the cold wind that whistled through the storm. He couldn't see the light that Thalia was talking about, but then again he couldn't see his hand centimeters in front of his face. Percy pulled Nico through the snow and Nico nearly tripped.

"Should we knock?" Thalia asked.

"What do you think Thal's?" Percy asked sarcastically.

Nico could only see the outline of his cousins, but he could see Thalia's shrug. She knocked on the door and no one answered. Thalia tried to peer through the frost covered window, but ended up cursing in Ancient Greek. Percy covered Nico's ears, causing the dark haired son of Hades to pout. Not like he hasn't heard worse. The daughter of Zeus turned to her cousins that were as close to her as siblings.

"I can't see anything," Thalia growled.

"Let's just go in," Nico shivered.

Thalia agreed and just opened the door. The run down house was barren except for a kerosene lantern, which was giving off the small glow, and a small pile of wood in the corner. It looked as though no one had been here for a few days or more. The children of the Big Three all stepped inside. Percy closed the door behind them, shutting out the cold air. Nico stood shivering while Thalia put some wood in the pile and set it on fire with a single spark.

"Sit down, stay close to the fire Nicky," Thalia ordered getting up, "I'm going to go see if I can contact someone."

Nico sat down shivering, the fire did nothing to keep him warm. Percy sensed this and pulled Nico close to him and held his younger cousin close, trying to keep him warm. He felt Nico snuggle closer and his cousin shivered. Thalia was pacing and she found a piece of paper on the ground. The backside was drawn on, but the front wasn't. Now if she only had a pen.

"Percy," Thalia called, "Do you have a pen."

"Yeah," Percy threw her Riptide.

Thalia frowned, "This is your sword."

"Watch," Percy took Riptide, uncapped it, and put the cap on the hilt and watched as it shrunk into a pen with the part you right with out, "See, here you go."

Thalia wrote a quick note to camp and then frowned. How was she going to get it to them? Turning to Percy, she wondered if he could just have Percy call Mrs. O'Leary or ask Nico to use the shadows to send the note. But then again if Nico could do that he would be able to take all of them, and she was pretty sure that Nico was getting sick. He was pale, paler then usual at least, and still shaking despite the fire and Percy's body heat. Thalia was thinking hypothermia maybe, but she didn't understand how he got it and they didn't.

"Hey Perce, do you know how we could send it?" Thalia asked waving the note in the air.

Percy frowned then smiled, "We could offer it to one of our parents."

Thalia frowned and put the note in the fire. She offered it to Hestia, being her favorite goddess (next to Artemis of course) and watched as the paper crumbled to ash. She sat down next to her cousins and started rubbing Nico's arms, trying to warm him up at least a little.

"Th… than… thanks," Nico shivered.

A flash appeared and Hestia stood poking the fire. She frowned at Nico and mumbled something that sounded like 'hypothermia' and smiled at the demigods. Shaking her head, Hestia grabbed the demigods.

"Let's go to your house, Nico needs to warm up," Hestia smiled.

They were sent to Percy's apartment. Landing on the couch, they relaxed at the familiar pictures of little Percy, the demigods, and a bunch of other pictures. They relaxed completely when they smelled the cookies. Percy and Thalia chuckled at Nico's sneeze.

**Me: Poor Nico… I feel like I'm being evil to him.**

**Percy: That's because you are.**

**Nico: She's always mean to me.**

**Me: Not always! You're like the little annoying brother I've ever had.**

**Nico: I'm going to take that as a compliment.**

**Thalia: Might as well.**

**Percy: That's as close as a compliment you'll get from this one. *jerks finger at me***

**Me: *shrugs* that's too true.**

**Nico: *grumbling* At least she admits.**

**Me: HEY!  
Percy: Calm down both of you!**

**Thalia: Let them fight, it's interesting.**

**Me: THALIA!**

**Nico: Fine, I'm not fighting for Thalia's enjoyment.**

**Me: Agreed. Now Thalia, ask for the dang reviews.**

**Thalia: Fine, Review… or else she will kill us all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: This one is kinda sad, and goes along the lines of a story I'm planning to write.**

**Nico: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Thalia: Because it's her.**

**Percy: That's true Pinecone Face.**

**Thalia: Kelp-for-Brains.**

**Percy: Air Head.**

**Thalia: Kelp Head.**

**Nico: STOP THEM! THEY CAN GO ON FOR FOREVER!**

**Me: The longer you do this the longer you're stuck here.**

**Thalia: Fine, I just want to leave!**

**Percy: Got that right Pinecone Face.**

**Nico: *groans* Don't start that up again.**

**Me: Thalia, do the disclaimer.**

**Thalia: Fine, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's… it isn't even worth arguing about anymore.**

**Me: Remember, this is based off of a story I'm planning to do. So it might not make sense at first. The overview is that Nico pretty much isn't talking because he saw a girl that looked like Bianca getting tortured in front of him... yeah kinda sad.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were in the kitchen trying to make something for breakfast. Sally and Paul were supposed to come back from Montauk today. They were all still in their PJ's and were hoping that nothing bad happened, but of course something just had to go wrong.

_"__Percy! Help!" _

"Thalia?" Percy asked turning to the paling daughter of Zeus.

"Percy, that wasn't me…" Thalia said.

"Nico?"

Nico grabbed Percy's arm tighter and shook his head. Turning around, Percy pushed Nico behind him. There was a grinning Cyclops there.

_"__Poor Percy, trying to protect everyone," _The Cyclops jeered.

The Cyclops' mouth opened and heated up. A column of white flames shot out of his mouth and Percy dove through it. Nico and Thalia ended up on the other side of the fire, towards the door. The fire alarms were going off and he heard people shouting and running through the building. Thalia was holding onto Nico's arms and asking Percy a silent question.

"Go!" Percy shouted, "Get out of here, and take Nico!"

"NO!" Nico shouted.

Thalia grabbed Nico from running towards the flames. Percy rolled out of the way from another wave of white flames. He gave Thalia a pleading look and, with tears in her eyes, Thalia pulled a struggling Nico out of the burning apartment. Percy watched them before getting jarred back to reality when the Cyclops sent a blast of flame at him.

He didn't move fast enough. The flames caught him, and even though he was fire resistant, the flames were so hot that he got burnt.

"Hey Big Ugly!" Percy called wincing in pain from the burns, "Come and get it."

_"__Perseus Jackson, baiting me won't work," _the Cyclops said.

"But it will distract you."

_"__What?"_

While the Cyclops was distracted; Percy charged through the flames and stabbed the Cyclops in the stomach, twisted, and watched as it burst into dust. He breathed in the dark smoky air and coughed. Percy hadn't realized that the entire apartment was on fire. Everywhere he looked there was smoke and flames. The burning ceiling creaked and fell down. He rolled out of the way, but he had breathed in so much smoke Percy fell to the floor unconscious.

***After Thalia pulled Nico out of the Room***

They mixed in with the pajama wearing mortals. Nico had stopped struggling, but was holding Thalia's arm so tightly it hurt. She had to lead him through; hopefully not getting knocked over in the process. They got outside and turned around to see flames eating it up. Hearing their names, Thalia and Nico turned around. Sally and Paul were pushing their way through the crowd to them.

"What happened, where's Percy?" Sally asked in a frenzy.

Nico buried his face in Thalia's arm; she dimly registered the wetness seeping through her pajama sleeves. Thalia numbly pointed towards the burning building. Sally paled and Thalia picked up Nico… she didn't feel like bending down to comfort him.

Sirens wailed in the distance, slowly coming closer. They all turned and watched as a bright red fire truck pulled up. Immediately a bunch of firemen jumped out and started to put out the fire.

"Go inside, see if anyone is stuck," the Chief Fireman ordered.

That reminded Thalia of Percy, she looked around hoping to see her cousins smirking face. She walked up to the fireman and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around and she was facing a chiseled face and dark blue eyes. He looked so serious that Thalia was startled at first.

"Excuse me sir, but my brother was in the building and I didn't see him leave our apartment. I don't see him out here either," Thalia said.

"Can you describe your brother, I'll have my men look for him in there," The firemen answered creasing his brown brow.

"He's around six-one, has messy black hair, and sea-green eyes. He's seventeen." **(A/N after the Giant War)**

The fireman said something into his walkie talkie thingy and told Thalia to stay. Nico had stopped crying and was now gripping Thalia's arm and watching as the fireman kept getting calls. Sally and Paul had walked over to stand by them. The fire chief was talking in his walkie talkie and continued to order the men. Eventually he came over.

"We found him; he's coming out now," the Fire Chief said frowning, "Has a lot of burns and inhaled a lot of smoke."

Thalia breathed a sigh of relief and Sally smiled gripping Paul's hand. The Fire Chief wasn't done though.

"There's a high chance he'll have terrible asthma now from how much smoke he inhaled, the roof barely missed his leg when it caved in. Seems as though some powerful being was on his side," the Fire Chief winked at them before walking off.

Thalia ran off to the white ambulance, pulling Nico behind her, and stopped when she saw Percy covered with angry red burns and bleeding scratches. He was hooked up to oxygen with a sandy haired male doctor standing above him. Thalia immediately let go of Nico's hand and ran forward.

"You idiot," She muttered.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"Not you, him… Apollo?" Thalia asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Shh, I'm undercover. Call me Fred," Apollo smirked, "And I know all and see all, decided to repay my debt from him saving Arty."

"Fred?"

Nico came up and stared at the lifeless Percy. Thalia pulled Nico close and watched as Percy was loaded into the ambulance, red lights flashing. Apollo clambered in with Sally not far behind. Paul took them to the blue Prius and they climbed in. Thalia kept a hand on Nico the whole time.

***Time Skip!***

Thalia and Nico were sitting on white chairs in Percy's hospital room. He was awake and was waiting to get discharged from the hospital. Nico was drifting off and Thalia was trying to keep him awake, knowing that she would have to carry him to the car. Thalia kept complaining about how there was too much white in the hospital room and it was hurting her eyes.

"Shut up Pinecone Face, some people do like white," Percy replied, "Now shush, Nico's falling asleep."

"I don't want him to," Thalia complained, "You're still healing from all the burns so that means I'll have to carry Nico to the car."

"Such compassion," Percy said sarcastically, "You care so much."

"I know right!"

Sally walked in frowning. She smiled at the argument and Thalia sighed, realizing that Nico had fallen asleep. Thalia picked up Nico and walked outside. Percy followed them laughing silently. She nudged him, causing Percy to gasp in pain and Nico to stir slightly. He drifted off again, Thalia sighed. She wished he had woken up, Nico might be light for his size, but he was still heavy.

"He's heavy," Thalia complained.

"Hey, don't complain. I've had to carry him more times then I can count," Percy replied.

They climbed inside and set Nico in the back. Thalia put a blanket over him then climbed inside the car. Driving off, Percy and Thalia kept talking to each other in Ancient Greek. At least until Percy decided to switch to Latin, confusing the daughter of Zeus entirely.

"Percy?" Nico asked sitting up.

"Hey Nicky, you okay?" Percy asked turning around.

Nico nodded and Percy reached over and ruffled Nico's dark black hair before he turned around and waited to get home.

**Me: MAWAHAHA! Percy got injured!**

**Percy: Why do you enjoy injuring people?**

**Me: *frowns* Why do you assume I like injuring people?**

**Nico: Because you end up injuring us a lot?**

**Percy: Or torturing us?**

**Thalia: Or killing us?**

**Me: I don't enjoy it… it just makes the story more interesting.**

**Thalia: And a story needs to be interesting?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Nico: I wouldn't read a story that isn't interesting.**

**Percy: You don't read period.**

**Nico: I read Ancient Greek.**

**Me: Don't care… well I kinda do but still. Thalia ask for reviews.**

**Thalia: Great… please review, maybe I'll be able to leave.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys this chapter was made by Booklover2526. All of it was hers! And I say she did an amazing job!**

**Percy: Cool!**

**Me: I know, well I don't have much to say. I don't own any of this!**

Sally Jackson watched with soft eyes as the three teenagers slept in a mass of blankets and pillows. In the background the TV flickered and the Walking Dead played. Besides her Paul huffed a little laugh before going to turn off the TV.

"Come on Sally, they will be fine for a night." Paul told her as he held out a hand which she accepted, but not before planting a small kiss on each of the brows of the children. They left the apartment and silence closed in, only interrupted every once in a while by the shifting on bodies and snuffled breaths.

Percy was in the middle of the bodies, Thalia having her head resting on the right side of his T-shirt covered chest and Nico curled into his left side. Percy had taken to wearing a T-shirt at all times after Tartarus. Not that Thalia nor Nico blamed him, Nico had his own new set of scars from the torture he went through at Gaia's hands, and Thalia from being a Hunter and fighting monsters all the time.

They were taking a break from the Camps. After the Second Giant War everyone was wary of the cousins, as in the final battle they had shown their powers in such a way and power that even Hazel and Jason had been startled by their siblings/ cousins strength. So they were all staying at Percy's apartment till things settled down.

Slowly, electric blue eyes slid open, muscles turning lips into a displeased frown as Thalia's pillow shifted restlessly in its, or his, sleep. She grumbled, rearranging her own body to try to get comfortable but a sudden, violent heave from the strong chest underneath her head jostled her again. This time Nico blinked open bleary eyes.

"...Thalia?" The son of Hades croaked and the daughter of Zeus huffed. "Seaweed Brain is just dreaming. Let's go back to sleep." She muttered, reaching over to card her fingers through Nico's lanky hair. The teenager nodded and curled closer to the warm body they were using as a pillow.

They had both just about fell asleep when Percy jerked roughly in his sleep, knocking Nico off of him and making Thalia accidently bit the inside of her cheek. She cursed and sat up, but stop when she saw Percy quivering in his sleep, eyes screwed shut tightly, mouth parted to draw in gasping breaths.

"Percy..?" Nico whispered, sitting up and staring at his older physical cousin. After all, technically both Thalia and Nico were older than Percy. Thalia had been locking away as a tree for seven years and Nico was from way back when.

"No! Leave her alone! D-don't! Stay away!" Percy suddenly cried out. Thalia kneed by her cousins side, reaching out to shake him awake from his obviously nightmare but when he recoiled from her light touch she quickly drew back her fingers.

"Percy, wake up!" Nico yelled at his cousin, who was now sobbing in his sleep, his arms curled tightly around his chest as he rolled onto his side and pulled his legs up so he was in a ball, never mind the blankets tangled in his limbs.

"I'm s-s-sorry! Enough! PLEASE! N-n-n-o more!" Percy wailed and Thalia decided she didn't care if it was obvious Percy didn't want to be touched. She wasn't going to sit here and let him suffer. She had already been doing that, by never talking to him about what he had seen in Tartarus. With Nico they had talked, but neither of the technically older cousins had broached the subject with the youngest. He just seemed so okay with it they thought maybe it hadn't been to bad, or that at least Percy was strong enough to move past it by himself.

Together with Nico, who seemed to have caught on to what she was going to do they roughly shook Percy's shoulder, calling out his name.

Percy shot up, rolling to the side and would have crushed Nico if he hadn't dodged out of the way real quick. In Percy's white knuckled hand Riptide gleamed, the blade's edge pointed toward the daughter of Zeus and son of Hades throats suddenly.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain." Thalia snapped, keeping the quiver out of her voice. Nico sent her a wide eyed look. They both knew how quickly Percy could swing Riptide and take off their heads.

Percy blinked lifeless green eyes at his cousins, slowly emerging from the depths of Tartarus that still ruled over his memories. Slowly, he capped Riptide and returned it to the pocket of his sleep pants. His green eyes gained a little bit of their previous gleam as he blinked them about a dozen more times in rapid session.

"Thalia? Nics?" His voice was rough with sleep and tears, said crystal droplets still dripping out of his eyes, unnoticed by their owner.

Another blink. "Ah, sorry about that. I usually wake up before it gets that bad." Percy suddenly said, relaxing from his rigid kneeling position. Thalia caught him as he slumped forward, seemingly boneless.

Nico crawled closer, running his hands through Percy's silky jet black hair. Percy leaned into his touch, hands grabbing onto Thalia's arms as she cradled him close to her chest. Percy closed his dull eyes as Thalia brushed the tears from his eyes, though it didn't do much as he continued to cry silently.  
"This isn't the first time I take it?" Thalia asked quietly. She could still act like her normal self for the most part when it came to comforting Nico, as she was sadly becoming fast used to his night terrors, but seeing Percy this way freaked her out more than once catching Apollo and Hermes drunk and dancing a ballet to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

Percy swayed his head side to side, shrugging a little. "Nope. I've just gotten used to them after the first two weeks and I didn't want to wake anyone up and bug them as we were fighting a war so I stayed quiet. Annabeth's have gotten better though." Thalia and Nico shared a look.

"Why have hers gotten better yet you still suffer?" Nico asked, trying to keep the anger from his voice. It wasn't fair that Percy still was in pain yet Annabeth was getting better- not that he didn't want her to, just that he didn't want his cousin going through these on top of whatever nightmares he had to have otherwise from fighting in two wars and multiply other battles.

"She's told me about them and she said she started talking to Piper about them and Clovis has been doing his best to help too. And when we were in Tartarus I was the one who mostly fought and kept watch while she rested." Both the more aware cousins knew if Percy hadn't been half asleep again he wouldn't have been saying a single thing about Tartarus. So to respect what they knew he would prefer (meaning in the morning they were going to interrogate him) they laid back down, Percy in the middle again, but this time using Nico as a pillow with Thalia holding him and soothing his hair.

Percy's tears dried, and they all fell back to sleep peacefully without any nightmares from any of the troubled teens.

**Me: I think it was amazing. You guys?**

**Thalia: I liked it.**

**Nico: So did I!**

**Me: Where did Percy go?**

**Nico: Don't know.**

**Me: Whatever, please Review! **


End file.
